en el bloque oeste
by bakurafoxi
Summary: Entre al hogar y lo primero que pude apreciar en medio de la oscuridad fue al pequeño albino que antes era castaño, derrumbado en el suelo mientras lloraba amargamente


Entre al hogar y lo primero que pude apreciar en medio de la oscuridad fue al pequeño albino que antes era castaño, derrumbado en el suelo mientras lloraba amargamente, probablemente ya se habría dado cuenta de su nuevo aspecto a causa de la avispara parasito y sus secuelas pero por todos los cielos ¿Por qué debía de estar desnudo en medio del cuarto?

__Excitado al ver tu propia imagen desnudo?__ Pregunte sin siquiera pensarlo, en verlo en ese estado tan vulnerable, e indefenso mi mente pensaba cosas por si solas, y mi boca decía cosas que no debía, tal vez eran deseos ocultos.

Lo importante fue que alzo su sonrojado y tierno rostro hacia donde me encontraba yo, por primera vez observe su nueva mirada ahora rojiza, antes me fascinaban esos ojos color chocolate dulce, pero ahora que lo puedo ver bien, creo que ese rojo destaca todas sus facciones tiernas e inocentes, parece como si un pequeño ángel hubiera caído en mi morada y ahora muerto de miedo solo pudiera llorar.

__Nezumi!__ Grito mi nombre trayéndome a la realidad, su voz sonaba entrecortada por su llanto. __¿Que me paso?__ Ese tonto seguía sentado en el suelo, ahora se veía incluso más indefenso que antes, ¿que no sabe que no debe de confiar en las personas? ¿Qué no entiende que dé a ver sido otro, el que lo encontrara en estas condiciones tan provocativas el resultado hubiera sido fatal? ¿Por qué no se paraba y cubría su anatomía?

__El resultado es solo superficial, no hay de que preocuparse__ Ocultando todo lo que me provocaba esa inocente y tentadora imagen le respondí serio, mientras me acercaba y me ponía a su altura tomando su barbilla para que me mirase a los ojos. __¿Te arrepientes de a ver vivido solo por tu nuevo aspecto?_ _Pregunte sobre sus labios, creo que estamos bastante cerca y ese idiota lo único que hace es llorar más, me molesta que se vea tan indefenso, yo soy una persona que se aprovecha de las debilidades de los demás, pero no podía permitirme aprovecharme de Shion y menos de esa manera, pero me molestaba que seguramente cualquier otro pervertido si, y Shion no sabía que clase de persona era el ¿Por qué seguía mostrándose desnudo, sino sabía si le haría un daño?

Note como bajaba su mirada, como si en verdad le avergonzara que yo mirara su nueva apariencia, luego dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia a mí, provocando cautivarme, ahora sus hermosos ojos rojizos tenían algo especial, algo así como un brillo especial lleno de esperanza.

__no! Yo… yo yo de verdad quiero vivir Nezumi__ Me alegro su respuesta y aunque seguía llorando, note en su mirada determinación, después baje mi mirada hacia sus pequeños y probablemente inexpertos labios, se veían tan suaves y tentadores que no probarlos debía de ser un pecado.

Pero yo no iba a abusar de lo despistado, descuidado e inocente de este bobo de esa manera, por lo que para distraer mi deseo, acaricie con suavidad sus sedosas hebras platinas notando que eran increíblemente suaves y desprendían un delicioso aroma difícil de descifrar.

__Si tanto te molesta, podemos pintarlo nuevamente de café o del color que quieras_ _Sonrió ante el comentario, mientras mi mente rogaba porque se lo dejase así, de verdad le sentaba maravilloso ese color, lo hacía lucir muy similar a un ángel.

Mi atención era ahora de esas provocativas marcas rojas en forma de serpiente, que rodeaban todo el delicado cuerpo del chico haciéndolo lucir más tentador y seductor sin que el mismo se percatase.

__Y en cuanto a esto, creo que es bastante sexy tener una serpiente en el cuerpo__ note como su cuerpo se tensaba al tocarlo con mi dedo índice, hubiera preferido tocarlo con la mano entera o lengua, pero al ver la reacción de shion creo que lo mejor será esperar.

__Viniendo de ti, no me gusta como sonó esa respuesta__ Me miro entre enojado y asustado, era tan adorable cuando inflaba sus cachetes haciendo un puchero, sin mencionar su lindo sonrojo que adornaba sus pálidas mejillas ¿De verdad como podría alguien controlar sus impulsos ante esta criatura? me levante rápidamente tendiéndole mi mano al pequeño para que se incorporara también.

__Tampoco es que me hagas feliz al estar desnudo, ponte algo de ropa__ La verdad es que no lo había notado pero al pararme me percate de mi propia erección, por lo cual no permitiría que Shion estuviera más tiempo desnudo, no quería cometer una aberración.

__Mientras lo haces, yo preparare algo de mi sopa especial__ Di la espalda rápidamente, ya comenzaba a doler mi erección y cocinar probablemente distraería mi mente de pensamientos impuros e indecentes con ese atolondrado y confianzudo muchacho.

__Sopa?.. te puedo ayudar a prepararla?_ _Me sorprendió que sus energías, buen humor y entusiasmo regresaran, pero seguía desnudo y el ni siquiera lo notaba.

__Creo que te recuperaste muy pronto, aun así ve a vestirte__ Shion obedeció retirándose a buscar la ropa que elegí para el considerando su pequeña figura, le deje ropa que yo usaba cuando era más joven.

Así fue como me quede nuevamente solo aliviado de que la salud y ánimo del peliblanco mejoraran, pero preocupado por mi reacción ante algo tan sencillo, no sabía si la próxima vez me podría controlar.

Lo mejor sería marcar algunos límites de privacidad y confianza desde ahora, no quería lastimarlo ni manchar su inocencia, era mas que obvio que seguía siendo el mismo señorito virgen, hijo de mami sin experiencias en este mundo cruel, no quería arruinar eso.


End file.
